


White Dresses and Wedding Chapels

by MistyBeethoven



Series: Cupid Poirot [3]
Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Wedding Fluff, Wedding ceremonies, Weddings, chapels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Captain Arthur Hastings and Miss Felicity Lemon are disappointed when their friend and employer, Hercule Poirot, won't be at their secret wedding. However, when the day arrives, they are pleasantly surprised to find an unexpected guest.





	White Dresses and Wedding Chapels

They had set the date weeks ago for a wedding in a little chapel in Keswick. Captain Arthur Hastings and Miss Felicity Lemon had become engaged over a year ago and they had wanted a small ceremony with only their dearest friend, the Belgian sleuth Hercule Poirot, present. There had been only one problem with their plans, however.

"Arthur, I can't believe that you didn't tell Poirot the date when we first booked the chapel for the ceremony!" Miss Lemon exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry. It skipped my mind, you see," the Captain had apologized. "I was finally going to marry you, had just had an awfully good game on the green, my horse placed first and I bought tickets for us to see the races that Saturday and was so happy about all that that it skipped my mind entirely!"

Felicity rolled her eyes; she knew her fiance well enough to know that his heart was in the right place even if his mind was easily distracted by the things he loved.

She was just grateful that she was one of them.

The only problem was that Poirot had arranged for a trip to see a friend, Virginie Mesnard, in Belgium coinciding with that precise date in the meantime. His best friend and his ever efficient secretary knew that they could have cancelled their wedding but they had already laid down the payment and it was not refundable. Since it was a large portion of their savings, the man and woman had opted to have their wedding and tell their friend about it upon his return.

Though neither of them said it, they both feared that even if he had learned about their plans, Hercule Poirot would still have chosen to visit his friend instead; Japp had told them that the woman had recently lost her husband and that she had once meant a great deal to their tight-lipped and emotionally private friend.

So while Poirot made plans to visit Virginie, Arthur and Felicity made their own modest plans for their big day.

Hastings was busy making sure that his gift for his soon to be bride, a new typewriter, was just perfect while Miss Lemon was frantically searching all of the dress shops for just the perfect dress.

All of their funds spent on the ceremony and other related items, neither of them had thought about a honeymoon. However, as long as they had each other neither was particularly worried.

On the day that they saw Poirot off on his way to Belgium, their hearts had been heavy but they attempted to seem their normal selves. The rotund little detective, on the other hand, seemed slightly amused with a secretive little twinkle in his dark and knowing eyes.

"I dare say," Arthur sighed as he waved at his departing friend. "I wish the old boy could be there."

"I know," Miss Lemon agreed. "It won't feel like a real ceremony without him. He's the reason why we met in the first place." 

The couple walked back to the lonely little office in Whitehaven Mansions, their arms linked and their footfalls sad and heavy.

* * *

While the absence of Poirot seemed most unfortunate, the day of the wedding seemed blessedly bright and beautiful. Felicity had managed to find a lovely yet simple dress to her liking in Essex of all places.

Not being able to contain his excitement over the new typewriter, Captain Hastings had placed it on his bride to be's doorstep that morning in a box with a bright red ribbon and a note which read:

** _It's not a clock this time._ **

** _Love, A.H._ **

At the ceremony, before the minister started to recite the vow, Arthur leaned forward and whispered, "How did you like your present?"

"Shhhh!" his almost bride reprimanded but then gave him a wink and a naughty smile, telling him she would thank him properly that night.

The minister pronounced them man and wife and afterwards they had kissed, a sweet but shockingly sexy affair that would have outraged a more prudent audience.

As it was, the sole member of the congregation did not mind but started to clap loudly.

Captain Hastings and his new wife quickly spun around to discover none other than their friend, Hercule Poirot, sitting in the pews and applauding in celebration.

Overjoyed, the newly married couple walked towards the man and shook the hand offered to them both.

"I say, Poirot, how did you ever find out?" Arthur asked.

"Mon Amis I am not the great Hercule Poirot for nothing!" the short man exclaimed. "Did you really think I would miss such a matter, _important_, for anything in the world?"

"But what about your friend," Mrs. Hastings inquired.

"I will return to her soon and you both shall come with me," Hercule announced. "You have no honeymoon planned, n'est-ce pas? You will join me in Belgium!"

Arthur and Felicity exchanged a look of pure happiness.

"Well that's jolly good of you, old boy!" Captain Hastings said in gratitude.

"We must go right away," the sleuth commanded and started to leave. Before he reached the door, however, he turned around and addressed the former Miss Lemon. "Madame Hastings that is a belle robe de mariee but, really..._white_?"

He offered the blushing couple a mischievous smile before mincing out of the chapel.


End file.
